Escola de Adestramento Lobinho Feliz
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Resultados variáveis  Sirem .


**Nome do autor**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Título**: Escola de Adestramento Lobinho Feliz

**Sumário**: resultados variáveis.

**Ship**: Sirius e Remus

**Gênero**: Comédia

**Classificação**: T – palavras de baixo calão e situações sexuais.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence, e isso é um erro da natureza..

**Betas**: Ju

**Aviso sobre a fic**: Essa é uma fic yaoi. Não gosta? Acha nojento? Tudo bem, cada um tem o direito de escolher o que gostar.

Fic feita de presente de aniversário e Natal para a , eu te amo e desejo que sua vida na faculdade seja repleta de amor canino!

A fic é absurda e feita com o único intuito de fazer a Re ês foram avisados.

**Escola de Adestramento Lobinho Feliz**

Os senhores Prongs e Wormtail orgulhosamente apresentam:

Guia de Treinamento – Escola de Adestramento Lobinho Feliz

Um guia rápido e prático de Como Educar o seu Cachorro.

O primeiro passo para garantir a felicidade de seu cachorro – já que a função substancial de um treinador é garantir a felicidade de seu animal – é ter um grande e confortável canil. Todo cachorro, por ser um animal de caça, precisa de espaço para correr e se exercitar e, assim, expor a sua animalidade; porém é recomendado que o espaço seja previamente delimitado pelo dono: cachorros são animais que precisam de controle e direcionamento pois, do contrário, o cachorro terá a ilusão que, como dizem os jovens, "mandam no pedaço" o que pode, além de cansar e envergonhar o dono, cansar o cachorro e causar, futuramente, problemas nas articulações.

Cachorros precisam ser felizes, mas dentro dos moldes que o dono permite.

Muito mais do que um espaço para correr limpo e saudável, o cachorro precisa de um dono firme, que o coloque em seu lugar. Para mostrarmos como um treinador deve agir para coibir tal excesso de prepotência canina, citaremos o primeiro aluno formado por nossa escola, o senhor Remus John Lupin – o qual não concordou com a divulgação do nome e a Lobinho Feliz finge que se importa. O senhor Remus se formou com louvor ao distinguir duas situações muito complicadas para os adestradores: o impedimento que a ação se concretize e a repressão, quando o cachorro decide seguir seus instintos – situação que será posteriormente tratada por esse guia.

Os treinadores, assim como o senhor Lupin, podem escolher entre as duas formas de coibição existente: a que consiste em uma ordem direta e a que consiste na coibição apenas pelo nome.

Seguem os exemplos dessas situações:

"SIRIUS, PARA!" Veja nessa maravilhosa manifestação do nosso brilhante ex-aluno como apenas uma palavra funciona como um soneto decassílabo para o animal em fase de treinamento. Na presente situação o cachorro tentava desesperadamente arrancar a toalha do dono. O senhor Lupin impediu que o cachorro completasse sua artimanha com apenas um verbo. Brilhante senhor Moony, brilhante – vale deixar claro que todos os graduados pela Escola Lobinho Feliz, em suas formaturas, recebem codinomes que funcionam como honrarias pelo esforço desprendido durante o curso.

"Sirius..." já nessa situação, o senhor Lupin impediu que o cachorro envenenasse a comida de um rato – o que causaria grandes transtornos estomacais, mais tarde. Reparem que tudo está no tom usado pelo treinador. Não é necessário que o dono grite com o animal: basta que ele use o "Tom de Repressão Lobinho Feliz".

Apesar do que dizem muitos treinadores, formados em escolas que jamais alcançaram a supremacia da Lobinho Feliz, não é necessário que o cachorro entenda a razão da proibição: ele é um cachorro e por isso seu dever é obedecer os comandos de seu de contas, todo treinador de boa índole nada quer além de ver seu animal feliz.

Um cachorro feliz deixa seu dono feliz e nós, da Lobinho Feliz, não queremos nada diferente disso.

Contudo, às vezes o canino, mesmo recebendo claros avisos para se conter, acaba realizando o ato que pretendia. Deixamos claro desde já que esse tipo de comportamento não é um indício de que o dono é fraco ou incapaz – até porque nenhuma pessoa fraca e incapaz seria formada na Lobinho Feliz – e sim de que o cachorro está seguindo seus instintos de animal idiota e irracional. Para essas situações, como dissemos a cima, é preciso que o treinador se utilize das famosas Técnicas de Repressão S&M da Lobinha Feliz. Deixamos claro que nenhuma de nossas técnicas agride realmente o animal – salvo se o treinador assim desejar; nesse caso a Lobinho Feliz não tem qualquer relação com o crime.

Novamente usaremos nosso querido formando Moony como exemplo.

Apesar dos vários avisos, protestos e olhares reprovadores – os quais sempre devem estar presentes quando o dono deseja coibir a má conduta de seu cão -, o canino do senhor Lupin certa vez conseguiu arrancar a toalha de seu dono – deixando peladinho – e saiu correndo com esta – fica claro que o cachorro, além de se divertir com a pobre situação do formando peladão também objetivava que esse não voltasse a se cobrir. Nessa situação, o senhor Remus John Lupin usou a técnica da palmada – nada de tapas muito severos, apenas coercitivos. O resultado foi mais do que satisfatório:

"Isso Moony, bate! BATE MESMO!" uivou o cachorro.

...Apesar de se ter a impressão de que os tapas na verdade serviram de prazer para o canino, a Lobinho Feliz garante que ele ficou muito sentido e nunca mais roubou a toalha de seu dono.

Caso você seja um treinador que não acredita na repressão física, a Lobinho Feliz ficará contente em lhe ensinar outras técnicas de repressão, como, por exemplo, castigos, retirada dos brinquedos e privilégios do cachorro e a famosa Punição do Silêncio, que, apesar de não conter nenhuma agressão física, é bem pior que a técnica da palmada, já que nada deixa um cachorro tão infeliz e a ponto de surtar do que o silêncio de seu dono.

Passamos agora para o sistema de recompensas - ou, como chamamos na Lobinho Feliz, Como Fazer Seu Cachorro Fazer o Que Você, pessoa instruída, Quer , ou **CFSCFQVQ**-, o qual sempre deve ser usado quando o cachorro deixar de realizar uma má ação, ou obedecer sem manha o seu adestrador, ou aprender um truque novo, ou todas as alternativas de uma só vez – avisamos desde já que a junção das três é um fato raro que depende muito mais do humor do canídeo do que treinamento que ele receberá. Tendo em vista que cachorros são seres providos de um cérebro pouco desenvolvido e detêm **apenas** de tamanho e de latidos irritantes, aconselhamos que os donos recompensem seus bichos sempre que uma dessas ações realizar-se.

Não cabe a Lobinho Feliz apresentar os tipos de recompensas que os donos devem usar: cada cachorro tem desejos, comidas e brinquedos preferidos. Cabe ao dono, por isso, conhecê-las a finco e tê-las sempre em mãos, pois, é importante que canino seja recompensado logo em seguido à realização do bom ato. Acredite, quando menos esperar seu cachorro estará obedecendo-o.

Novamente usaremos nosso querido aluno Moony para demonstrar como o sistema de recompensas é eficaz. Novamente deixamos claro que cada cachorro tem suas preferências e os meios utilizados pelo treinador em questão correspondem a de seu bichinho de estimação.

"Pad... Eu tenho chocolate no meu corpo..."

É importante ressaltar que apenas o dono deve saber quais são as preferências de seu animal. É triste dizer, mas alguns treinadores inescrupulosos, descontentes com seus cachorros, tentam roubar os de outras pessoas. Por isso futuros alunos da Lobinho Feliz, sejam donos bons, duros e possessivos e mantenham para si as satisfações de seus caninos. Acreditem, mesmo seus amigos, aqueles que vocês têm certeza que jamais roubariam o cachorro de vocês, não precisam saber como funciona o sistema de recompensas ou CFSCFQVQ de seu animal. De fato a Lobinho Feliz tem todo um sistema de aulas especiais para aqueles alunos que simplesmente não sabem quando parar de falar. Para maiores informações entre em contato com a nossa escola.

Tendo deixado claro o sistema educacional da Lobinha Feliz partiremos agora para outro ponto importante da relação entre o dono e seu cachorro, ou, como preferimos chamar, A Demonstração de Afeto Lambe-Morde da Lobinho Feliz.

É de suma importância que o treinador sempre demonstre seu amor ao seu bicho sob pena de ter um animal manhoso, depressivo, chato e carente de atenção – e acredite, ninguém quer um cachorro nesse estado. Relatos científicos dizem que muitos donos já abandonaram seus animais quando esses se encontravam em estado de CC – Cachorro Chorão – esquecendo-se de que eles mesmos foram responsáveis por criar essa situação desconfortável.

Novamente não nos prolongaremos sobre os modos como os donos manifestam seu amor porque, tal qual o sistema de recompensas, cada cachorro tem o seu. Apenas voltamos a dizer que você, criador, deve ser bom com seu animal. Ame-o.

Por fim chegamos ao ponto mais crítico e importante da educação de um cachorro: a reprodução. Tal tópico é tão importante para a Lobinho Feliz que resolvemos chamá-la de Fator R ao invés de usarmos um de nossos super nomes.

Cachorros têm necessidades sexuais diferente dos seres humanos, por isso não tente fazê-lo entender que sexo não deve ser praticado em lugares públicas, com a participação de terceiros – salvo se o dono estiver de acordo; nesse caso a Lobinho não pode fazer nada pelos tarados de plantão. Apenas use o sistema de repressão sempre que ele cogitar essa infame idéia. Acredite, depois de um tempo de convívio com o animal excitado você, treinador, saberá como identificar a criação desses pensamentos impuros. Por isso, sempre que desejar manifestar o amor canino leve seu cachorro para um lugar reservado, em que os uivos não sejam ouvidos.

Até que encontre seu par para toda a vida, o cachorro tentará procriar com qualquer um de sua espécie – leia bem, **qualquer um mesmo** – e por isso cabe ao treinador direcionar o foco sexual de seu animal, ajudando-o escolher entre bons parceiros e, bom, lixo a ser descartado. Em último caso, quando a potência canina for demasiada, criando, dessa forma, situações embaraçosas para o dono, use a castração. Desse modo o cachorro sentir-se-á como um jogador de Quidditch em um campo sem Bludgers: sem a presença das bolas safadinhas não há razão ou animação para o jogo. Nós da Lobinho Feliz sabemos que a comparação é péssima mas é a que mais expressa a mudança no comportamento canino após a castração.

Ao encontrar seu parceiro para toda sua vida – o seu Lobinho Feliz! – o cachorro parará de tentar procriar com qualquer um de sua espécie; contudo, isso não significa que haverá uma diminuição no apetite sexual do animal. Agora o cachorro safado tentará jogar toda sua sedução e sua bola de hormônios desenfreada em cima de seu parceiro. Lembra que cachorros não têm noção sobre em que lugares podem procriar? A máxima vale para essa situação também. Por mais cansativo que posso parecer, o treinador deve ser resguardar as partes de seu amado cachorro.

É provável que o cachorro fique triste e irritado por ter que interromper sua manifestação de amor canino só porque a sociedade não entende que ele quer procriar naquele momento, mas tal insatisfação sumirá como que por mágica assim que você levá-lo a um bom lugar que ele possa expressar o Fator R. Nada anima mais um cachorro do que sexo.

Esperamos que esse curto guia tenha servido de direcionamento para todos aqueles que querem iniciar o processo de criação canina. Para maiores informações sobre período de aula e seus respectivos valores contate a Escola de Adestramento Lobinho Feliz, de segunda a sexta, das 8h-17h, e de sábados, das 12-16h, ou pelo telefone **555-Eu-Apoio-O-Amor-Canino!** Os senhores Prongs e Wormtail ficarão felizes em ajudar!

Escola de Adestramento Lobinho Feliz

Há um ano presenciando o amor Canino!

P.S.: Moony, Pads, parabéns pelo um ano de namoro! O Wormtail quer que eu deixe claro que a idéia foi minha – bem como a criação dos nomes.

Tudo de bom!

James Potter

Diretor Master da Lobinho Feliz.

**Nota da autora**: como muitas coisas na vida, eu não sei o que me deu na cabeça para escrever essa fic, além da vontade de fazer a Renata rir.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Elogios, críticas e "Narcisa sua louca!", apertem o botão de review.

Feliz Natal e Ano Novo para todos!

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
